


Twinspired

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins help Neville redefine the idea of partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinspired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's 2008 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Threesome, AU.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Adultery
> 
> **Author's notes** : This was my second attempt at this month's themes and I guess this could be classified as fluffy adultery. ;) Thanks to the slashchat girls for their assistance and to my beta, Sevfan. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize is mine.

~

Twinspired

~

Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes was bustling, as always. Neville made sure to check for any stray booby traps before he stepped into the back entrance of the shop. He’d been tricked far too many times by Fred and George, who perpetually walked a fine line between playfulness and obnoxiousness. At least he’d come to an understanding with them, but it had taken time. 

Neville agreed to supply them with plant ingredients from his personal garden, and the twins agreed to not play any more pranks on him. Of course, he imagined his losing his temper and reminding them that he _had_ pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat once and could do so again if goaded had gone a long way to eliciting their agreement. 

He smiled ruefully to himself. Not that he would have been averse to certain types of playing with either Fred or George, they were both attractive, and Neville had long had a crush on them, not that either of them ever noticed, or were bent, to Neville’s knowledge. Neville’d had many a wank to the thought of being between their muscled, freckled bodies.

Luna knew that he liked men and fortunately she didn’t seem to mind, found it interesting in fact. She would occasionally ask him if this wizard or that one was attractive, if he found someone _inspiring_ , and when he would blush and stammer she would smile and wander away. Sometimes he felt as if she was conducting research on him with all her talk of ‘progressive marriages’. He wouldn’t mind conducting his own research on the twins...

He sighed. _Now is not the time to get distracted,_ he reminded himself firmly. The hallway was clear, so he made his way to the back workshop, where he divested his pockets of their shrunken contents. After restoring the leaves and barks to full size, he cleaned off his hands and went to find his mischievous friends. 

The sheer number of people Neville saw when he stepped into the front room made him blink. Business really was booming. Perhaps it was because the last of the Death Eater trials had ended a few weeks earlier and this was the country’s way of was celebrating. Or, perhaps it was just that people were ready to forget the horrors of the war altogether. Either way, Neville approved. It was time people moved on and forgave each other.

Neville grinned, then ducked as a Fizzing Whisbee flew perilously close to his head. 

“Oi! No setting products off in the store!” Fred yelled from behind a stack of crates. “Oh, hey, Neville!”

Shaking his head, Neville made his way over. “Bit of a madhouse in here,” he said, leaning close so that he’d be heard over the din. “I just put the latest delivery in the back.”

Fred grinned. “Brilliant! You managed to get us some Gillyweed, too?”

Neville nodded. “It’s all there.” He looked around at the chaos. “Do you need some help? You and George seem swamped. I’ve some free time, so I can help out if you like.”

“Cheers, mate,” Fred said, looking relieved. “If you could take care of some of the customers up front that would be brilliant.”

With a smile, Neville acquiesced, pushing his way through chattering students and harried-looking parents. It did his heart good to see their carefree faces, especially after the events of the not so distant war. Five years wasn’t that long, yet the children seemed so relaxed compared to the way he’d been at their age. 

“I’m available to ring up your purchases,” he announced, smiling as Verity, Fred and George’s shop assistant, sent a grateful glance his way. 

Between the two of them they made short work of the crowd, and soon the place was close to empty, with only a couple of people still browsing. 

“Thanks so much for the help, Neville,” Verity breathed, beginning to clean up behind the counter. “It’s been especially mad here all week.”

Neville frowned. “Really? I wonder why?” 

“No idea,” she said, shrugging. “Personally I think people are buying joke products as a way to forget about the trials and the war. It’s a way of moving on.”

Nodding, Neville helped her put away the string and wrapping boxes. “I suppose so,” he muttered. 

“D’you mind if I nip in the back for a minute?” Verity asked a moment later. “We’re almost out of Canary Creams up here.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Neville said, waving her off. “I can finish this.”

Once she left, Neville finished organizing the products then leaned against the counter, chin in his hand. He wasn’t looking forward to going home.

Ever since his grandmother had died, Neville and Luna had been rattling around her enormous old house by themselves. It seemed silly to have a mansion with ten bedrooms just for two people, but he had no idea what to do with it. He was grateful that she’d lived long enough to see him get married at least. 

They had been contemplating moving into a one- or two-bedroom flat, but simply hadn’t got around to it yet. Having all that space sometimes made him feel guilty though, especially when he saw the cramped quarters where Fred and George lived. More than once Neville had pondered inviting the twins to live with them at the mansion; he was sure Luna wouldn’t mind, but their penchant for tricks, as well his innate shyness held him back. Plus, the idea that they might guess at his feelings for them...well, it horrified him, and he couldn’t imagine that even a wife as lenient as Luna would be pleased if he began ogling lodgers, so he remained silent.

“It’s almost closing time, thank God,” Fred said, coming around the corner. He winked at Neville. “So, what are you up to tonight, then?” 

Neville shrugged. “Not much. I’m on my own this week. Luna’s off at a conference in Geneva.”

Fred nodded. “Do you have plans for dinner?”

Neville blinked and straightened up. “Not really,” he said. “I’d planned on getting Indian take-away or something. I’m not much of a cook.”

“Oh, we can offer better than that,” George said from behind Neville, startling him. “Mum Flooed earlier offering to send over enough food for ten men. Want to stay for dinner?”

Neville bit his lip, eyes darting back and forth between Fred and George. The offer was very tempting, and Luna was away... “No tricks, right? Our truce is still on?” he asked. 

George tutted before walking around him. “Neville, when will you trust us? We’re your partners, mate. Now, what do you say? We promise there’ll be no tricks, just good, clean fun.”

“Well, _clean_ may be pushing it,” Fred said, grinning. 

George rolled his eyes. “He’s a bit of a slob,” he mock-whispered, tilting his chin towards Fred. “Likes to play with his food. I’ll make sure you get the clean plate, though, Nev.”

“Oi! _I’m_ a slob?”

Neville smiled at their antics. “All right. I’ll stay. I’d never pass up a chance to have some of your mum’s brilliant cooking.”

“Smart lad!” Fred was beaming a tad too brightly for Neville’s comfort, but before Neville could ask what he was up to they both turned away to help the last customer who was making a purchase. 

Neville watched as George wrapped up a package of Daydream Charms and handed it to the pretty witch. The girl dimpled as George flirted, and Neville sighed, turning away. 

“He’s incorrigible, isn’t he?” Fred said, shaking his head. “Maybe you and I should plan on eating dinner by ourselves and leave him to pick up birds, eh?”

“What, just the two of us?” Neville asked.

Fred moved close enough that Neville could feel the heat of his body. “Sure, why not?” Fred asked huskily. “It’s been a while since you and I really talked.”

“Er, but I think George plans on being there,” Neville said, uncomfortable. 

Fred nodded. “Maybe. I’m only saying that if he decides not to join us, we could have some fun.”

“Fun?” 

Neville jumped as Fred’s arm wrapped around his waist. “Yeah, fun. So how are things with Luna, Nev?” 

Neville swallowed hard. “Okay, I guess.” He blushed as he realised that wasn’t exactly a rousing endorsement of his marriage. “We get along all right,” he said.

“Just okay? I see,” Fred murmured, his warm breath tickling Neville’s ear. “Trouble in paradise?” 

Before Neville could react to that question, he intercepted a look from George that made him straighten up and shift slightly away from Fred. 

George’s eyes narrowed. “Right, well, it’s time to lock up,” he declared, ignoring the girl’s pouty looks as he steered her out, her purchase in hand. 

Once he’d ushered the witch out and locked the door behind her, George turned around and faced Neville and Fred. “What are the two of you plotting, then?” he asked, seemingly casually, although Neville could feel the thick tension in the room. 

“That girl was cute,” Fred said, crossing his arms. “And it looked as if you were planning on asking her out. We thought we could be on our own for dinner.”

George raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Is that the excuse you were using so you could continue to flirt with Neville?” he murmured, glancing towards Neville before staring meaningfully into Fred’s eyes. 

Neville’s eyes widened. “There’s no flirting,” he protested, hoping he didn’t sound disappointed. He bit his lip. Oddly enough, the discussion between Fred and George sounded like the beginning of a lover’s tiff. “Um, maybe I should go--”

Fred sighed, and he immediately turned towards Neville. “No, mate,” he said firmly. “We invited you to dinner, so dinner you shall have. Ignore my brother’s rudeness. Don’t let him make you feel uncomfortable.”

George rolled his eyes. “Prat,” he said, smacking Fred on the shoulder as he walked past him. “Now who’s making him uncomfortable? Look, why don’t you come upstairs with me, Nev?” he suggested, gesturing. “I say we make Fred lock up since he’s being an arse.” 

Neville looked toward Fred, who shrugged. “Yeah, fine,” he muttered before turning away. 

Concerned that he’d done something to upset Fred, Neville hesitated but George patted his arm and pointed towards the stairs so Neville finally let himself be led away.

They passed Verity on her way out and Neville waved.

Following George up the narrow stairs that led to Fred and George’s private quarters, Neville wondered what he’d got himself into. The discussion downstairs had almost sounded as if Fred had been jealous of George, but that would mean... Neville shook his head. He had no right imposing his perverse thoughts on others. Just because the thought of Fred and George together was an arousing one was no reason to think it was actually true. And he was married anyway. He deliberately avoided looking at George’s arse as they walked.

George pushed the door open and led the way inside. Neville had seen their private rooms before, but it had been several months and evidently someone had been trying their hand at decorating. 

“This is...interesting,” he said, looking around at the mismatched furniture with its bright, multicoloured cushions. “Quite, um, eclectic.”

George chuckled, the warm sound sliding down Neville’s spine to curl around his prick. “Which means it looks awful.” He grinned. “We know, but we didn’t have the heart to tell Mum that none of what she sent matched what we already had.” He shrugged. “At least it’s comfortable, if a bit cramped.”

Neville angled his body away from George, already regretting having accepted the invitation. How was he to survive the evening without embarrassing himself? His prick was throbbing; just being close to Fred earlier and now alone with George had done that much, and he’d agreed to spend an evening sitting and watching Fred and George chew and swallow and lick their lips, all without seeming to care?

“Anyway,” George continued. “You’re not here for the decor, you’re here for dinner. Have a seat and I’ll go and heat things up.”

_I think things are hot enough in here already, thanks._ “Sure, okay.” Once again, Neville carefully didn’t watch George’s arse as he left the room. 

“All is secure!” Fred declared as he burst in. “Now we can have a nice dinner... Oi, did George not offer you a drink?”

Neville shrugged. “Oh, I’m fine, really--” But a moment later he was holding the cup of mead that Fred had pressed into his hand. 

“Try it, it’s good stuff,” Fred said, tilting his own goblet up for a sip. “Dad makes it in the shed. Packs a punch.”

Neville sipped cautiously, then smiled. It _was_ good. He relaxed as Fred buzzed about the room tidying up, gratefully accepting a refill when he ran out of the delicious mead. He had a pleasant buzz by the time George stuck his head in from the kitchen and said dinner was ready.

Neville managed to get to his feet without difficulty, but walking to the kitchen required some help from Fred. “You don’t drink much, do you?” Fred asked, the soft question making Neville shiver. 

“Not really,” he admitted.

Fred smiled and tightened his grip on Neville’s arm. “No worries, mate,” he said cheerfully. “I’ve got you.”

There was a reason he should be embarrassed Neville knew, but he was feeling too good to worry about it. “Wow, this looks great,” he said as he surveyed at the feast laid out on the table. “Your mum’s the best.”

George grinned. “She really is. She takes good care of us. And when I Flooed her and mentioned you were staying for dinner she sent some extra.” He rolled his eyes. “We’ve enough for twenty now.”

Neville giggled. “She must think we’re all still growing boys,” he said. 

George smiled. “You never know, we may be,” he said, and the way he looked at Neville made Neville blush and look away, flustered.

After they were all seated, Fred filled Neville’s plate and handed it to him. “Tuck in,” he advised and Neville took that advice, beginning to eat with gusto. 

“This is brilliant,” he mumbled, his mouth full. “Your mum’s the best cook I know.”

Fred, his own mouth full, nodded vigorously. “She really is great, isn’t she? It’s one advantage of this place. We never run out of food. Mum makes sure of that.”

“Yeah, Luna’s not much of a cook,” Neville admitted, trying not to feel guilty about saying bad things about his wife. It was true, though. “Plus she’s away a lot. Meals tend to get lonely.”

George and Fred exchanged a long glance. “I’ll bet they do,” Fred murmured.

“What’s wrong?” Neville asked, instantly suspicious. 

“Nothing. We’re been discussing something, actually,” George began. 

“And we’ve come close to asking you before,” Fred continued. 

“But we weren’t sure what you’d say.”

Neville was beginning to get an ache in his neck from looking back and forth between his hosts. “Asking what?”

“If you’d like to be a full partner with us.”

Neville blinked and put down his fork. “You’re offering me partnership? But I already have a job.”

George shrugged. “Do you like your job?” he asked. “You don’t seem to. You spend most of your time here, actually. We can’t help but think you really want to be here with us. It’d be fun.”

“I...” Neville licked his lips and tried to haul his wayward mind back from the erotic picture it had painted of the three of them entwined together. “Truth be told, I’ve something to confess.” At their inquiring looks, he blushed. “I’ve been contemplating asking you if I could join you here, too.”

Fred nodded. “Been wondering how long it would take you, mate,” he said. “But there is one thing that you should know about us before you give us an answer. We’re, er...”

“Very close,” George finished. After narrowing his eyes he nodded as if he’d made a decision and, to Neville’s shock, he reached for Fred’s hand. “ _Very_ close.”

Neville blinked. What were they saying? “Close?” he asked. 

Fred smiled and laced his fingers with George’s. “What my brother is trying to confess without actually coming out and saying it is that we’re far closer than most brothers. We’re, um, together. Committed to each other.”

Neville blinked, for a moment wondering if they had slipped something into his food or drink. How had his fantasy come to life like this? “You’re... Wow,” he said, taking another sip of mead to calm himself.

“We didn’t want you to find out another way,” George said. “We’ve been talking about telling you about us, but it’s not exactly a standard thing, two brothers being, well, together, so before this went any further we figured we’d let you know so you could...know.”

Gaping, Neville shook his head. “I had no idea,” he said, dazed.

“Is it a problem?” Fred asked. “We don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh... I’m not,” Neville said firmly, finally raising his eyes to look first into George’s and then Fred’s eyes. “It’s, um, fine.”

“Is it?” Fred asked, leaning forward on his elbows. “You seem nervous.”

“I’m fine,” Neville insisted. “I should go--”

“Now that you know, we had one more question for you, Nev,” George interrupted, pinning Neville with a look. “Do you want us?”

Neville dropped his fork and stood up. “Oh God. I really have to go,” he choked out. “I...”

Somehow Fred was right there and Neville could feel his body’s warmth. “I thought...it seemed as if you were interested when we were downstairs,” Fred whispered.

Neville shook his head in an attempt to clear it. “I.. You’re both so... I...”

“Relax, Nev,” Fred said, guiding him over to the settee and sitting down next to him. George had followed silently and took a seat in the armchair across from them. “If you don’t want us it’s okay.”

“It’s not that,” Neville muttered. “It’s definitely not that.” He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to look into Fred’s. “It’s just that it seemed as if you were jealous that George was flirting with that witch earlier,” he burst out. “And now that I know you’re together I don’t want to get in between you. It’d be like I was asking you to cheat on each other or something.”

Fred shook his head. “Oh, Nev, no...” He looked over at George, whose expression Neville couldn’t interpret. Fred seemed to be able to, however, since he smiled and clasped Neville’s damp hand. “We’ve discussed it. We’d love to see what could happen between us. All three of us.”

“I don’t... I’ve never...” Neville tried to pull away as Fred’s proximity was making it difficult for him to think clearly, but Fred was having none of it. 

“We’ve only ever really been with each other,” he said, his lips close to Neville’s ear. “But we think it’d be worth a try with you.” 

“But I’m married...”

“Wouldn’t Luna want you to be happy?” Fred asked. 

Neville turned towards Fred to answer, but before he could, their mouths brushed together and the next thing he knew he was being devoured by Fred’s lips and tongue, which had snaked its way into his mouth to explore. It’d been a long time since Neville had been kissed like this, actually, Neville wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ been kissed like this. 

He relaxed into the sensations until he felt arms encircling him from behind and he realised that George had to have joined them on the settee, which a second later grew bigger.

Teeth nipped at his neck and Neville gasped into Fred’s mouth, his eyes flying open. 

“Relax,” George crooned in his ear a moment later. “He’s a great kisser, isn’t he?”

Neville moaned his agreement, gulping in air when Fred finally released his mouth to kiss his way across his chest. Wait, his chest? Neville didn’t remember getting naked, yet he seemed to be, wedged between two equally naked men. 

“Clothes were only getting in the way,” George murmured as he manoeuvred Neville so that he was draped on top of him. Neville’s legs parted to allow one of George’s thigh to be between them and he could feel George’s erect prick poking him in the small of his back. That, combined with Fred’s wandering hands, made him whimper. 

“In addition to be being an excellent snogger,” George continued, evidently feeling duty-bound to tell Neville about Fred’s good points, “he’s a champion cock-sucker.”

“At least I’ve never had any complaints,” Fred shot back with a saucy wink before dipping his head.

“Oh God...” Neville wanted to watch but he couldn’t, the overwhelming sensation of having his prick swallowed in one go making his head tip back as his mouth fell open in a hoarse cry. “Fuck...”

“Look at him,” George urged, his voice a low purr. “Look at him take your thick cock in his mouth. God, Neville, it’s so hot seeing him suck you like that--”

Neville raised his head, which suddenly seemed to be far too heavy for his neck, to look down at Fred. He almost came right then and there. 

Fred’s lips were stretched tight around him, and even as both Neville and George watched, Fred _hummed_ softly and hollowed out his cheeks.

Unable to help himself, Neville groaned and came, arching his back as he pumped his seed down Fred’s throat. He dimly appreciated that George was holding his waist as he shuddered through his orgasm, and when he finally collapsed, breathing raspily, he didn’t protest as he was shifted into a different position on the settee.

“You all right?” Fred whispered against his lips a moment later.

“Mm,” Neville replied, still loose-limbed from his recent orgasm. He responded eagerly as Fred kissed him and rolled him onto his side, moaning softly when it occurred to him that the musky taste in Fred’s mouth was _his own come_. He was busy enjoying his impromptu duel with Fred’s tongue when he felt something small probing at his arse.

He started and Fred soothed him wordlessly with hands and by deepening the kiss. By the time Neville came up for air, there were two slick fingers in his arse and he was squirming. 

“George wants to fuck you,” Fred whispered against his lips. His hands had been roaming over Neville restlessly and just then they were stroking his spent prick. There was no way to hide Neville’s renewed interest. “Oh,” Fred said with a grin a moment later. “Feels as if you approve.”

“Is that right?” George asked from behind him, and Neville nodded jerkily, spreading his legs to encourage him. 

A bit more stretching had Neville emitting little mewls and writhing on George’s fingers. “Please,” he gasped. “Do it...”

George groaned behind him. “Fuck, Nev, d’you know how hot it is to see you gagging for my cock?”

“Speaking of gagging for it, I’ve an idea,” Fred said, shifting away from Neville for a moment. 

Neville gasped as George lifted his leg and pierced him with his prick, and before he knew it something was nudging at his lips. He automatically accepted it, moaning when he realised it was Fred’s engorged cock.

Caught between the two objects of his long-time fantasies, Neville could do nothing but lie there and take them. He had never imagined anything like this. He reached for his aching prick, which was once again hard and leaking from the overwhelming sensations slamming into his body, but someone clasped his wrist. 

George, at least he assumed it was George, whispered in his ear. “Uh, uh, you can’t come until we say.”

Neville would have begged if his mouth hadn’t been full of Fred’s prick, so he responded by moaning, which had Fred pushing deeper into his throat. 

“So fucking hot,” George said, licking the corner of Neville’s mouth as it was being stretched wide by Fred’s thick organ. “You look incredible. I knew you would be like this, that you could take us both like this.”

They both sped up in tandem, sliding in and out of Neville at the same pace, and Neville could do nothing but take it, take them, allow them to fill him with their seed--

“Bloody hell,” George whispered before he slammed into Neville one more time and came shuddering. As he convulsed, Fred, too, cried out and thrust his prick as deep as he could get it into Neville’s throat and came, spilling his essence in hot spurts.

Neville swallowed as best he could, licking and sucking for all he was worth, moaning as he felt George behind him grinding himself deeper. His prick ached but he closed his eyes and held on, gasping for breath once Fred slipped his softened cock out of his mouth.

George, still buried inside him, reached around and grasped Neville’s cock. “Come now, Nev,” he whispered. “We want to see you come again.”

With a bellow, Neville did, trembling as he orgasmed between his new lovers. Once he was spent he yawned and tried to open his eyes but found he couldn’t. 

“Shh, rest,” George said, patting Neville’s sweaty skin. “We’ll talk when you wake up.”

Smiling, Neville drifted off to sleep, feeling content for the first time in years.

~

Being woken up with kisses definitely beat waking up alone, Neville discovered. “Mm,” he moaned, chasing after those lips as they drew away.

“He’s awake,” Fred said, his voice laced with amusement. 

Neville’s eyes flew open and the memories of the prior few hours flew back. He blushed.

“And he’s remembered,” George said, eyes shrewd as Neville stared at him. 

Neville tried to sit up but found he was being embraced from behind. Fred, presumably. “I...er...” 

“Did you have fun?” Fred asked, his breath hitting Neville’s cheek. 

Neville nodded. “Yes, it was brilliant!” He licked his lips, blushing deeper when George’s eyes followed the motion of his tongue. “Um, did you?”

“Definitely,” George murmured, leaning close. “So, would you like to do it again sometime?”

Neville looked away. “I would love to, but there’s Luna...”

George clasped his hand. “Only you can say if you want to continue, mate,” he said. “Although, maybe it would help if we told you that Luna is the one who suggested we do this in the first place?”

“Wait, she what?” Neville whispered, his mouth falling open. 

Fred nuzzled Neville’s neck and chuckled. “She really did, mate. She said she knew you liked us and thought we’d have fun together. Her only request was that perhaps next time she could get to watch.”

Neville’s shocked expression melted into one of hazy lust as he slowly nodded his head. “Oh, well in that case...” He had a lot to discuss with Luna when she got back, but then, he suspected she’d have a lot to say to him as well. Now all her talk of ‘progressive marriages’ was beginning to make sense. How would people handle it when they discovered that the three, possibly four, of them were together? 

Fred shrugged. “Who cares?” he asked, and Neville realised he must have spoken aloud. “All that matters is how _we_ handle it.”

And that, Neville somehow knew, was that. “Maybe we should practice some more before Luna gets home.”

George chuckled. “Now that,” he murmured as he leaned forward, “is a great idea. Very inspired.”

_No,_ Neville thought hazily as their hands and bodies began to overwhelm him once more. _That’s twinspired._

~


End file.
